


Womanizer

by pb_and_j



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Womanizer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 16:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pb_and_j/pseuds/pb_and_j
Summary: "You're nothing but a womanizer."





	Womanizer

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WtpAwZuGahg>

Imagine getting rid of THE best character on Legacies after only one season, the writers messed up 🤡.


End file.
